The Abandoned Village
There's a seaside village that's only slightly more comforting than the forest you've just walked out of. There's a number of buildings that make up this village, most notably twenty-three houses and a church. You'll be comforted to know that there isn't an old, disgruntled man walking aimlessly about town shouting obscenities at no one in particular. In fact, there's nobody here at all, surprise surprise. Housing Most houses have a very rudimentary floor plan: one big multipurpose room with a wood stove and one or two small private rooms on the side. These houses and their contents are by no means modern, so the conveniences of running water, electricity, and gas are non-existent. Your characters are free to find items such as plates, dinnerware, brushes, clothing, and so forth lying around. Any differences in building plan and unique items are listed below, as well as characters who have decided to "set up camp" in each building, as it were. Street There wasn't much outside before, but it seems the new occupants of House Twenty-One weren't all that keen on what they found in the cellar. Now there're some items just lying around near the entrance of the village, up for grabs. Items * Three crates of gunpowder. * Three ammunition boxes. * Three MP 40s. House One Two roomed house with a dead garden on the front. House Two Four rooms. By the miscellaneous toys you'll find inside, it's easy to guess that a good-sized family once lived here. House Three Two rooms. House Four Weird. This house actually has a lockable front door. Three rooms, and it looks as if no one was living here at all. Almost, anyway. Items * There's a very worn book lying in one of the rooms. If you look carefully, you'll discover that the title of the book is The Aeneid. * A...flashlight? The batteries have long-since died. But why the heck would there be a flashlight in some rural dump like this, anyway? House Five Two rooms. There's a structure that was undoubtedly once a pigpen outside. House Six One room. The stove's broken. *Current residents: **John Connor **Cameron Phillips House Seven One of the larger properties in the village. Three rooms and a shed-looking structure in the back. It has a pretty large back yard in comparison to the others Items * A pitchfork. You're almost expecting matching torches right about now, aren't you? * A few barrels: one full of some grain (looks suspiciously fresh), an empty one that looks as if it used to hold some kind of liquid, and one full of dirt. House Eight A one-roomed "home". There's a runic circle painted on the floor. *'Current Resident' **Dr. Franken Stein House Nine Can't get the door open. Doesn't look like anything special, anyway. House Ten It's considerably cooler in this two-storied, four-roomed house than it is outside. Items * There's a letter on a table. House Eleven A three-roomed house. Nothing spectacular. House Twelve Two rooms. There's an untended garden in front of this one. Houses Thirteen - Seventeen These three-roomed houses look exactly the same in every way possible, right down to the grains on the wooden floorboards. House Eighteen There's something off about this particular four-roomed house. *'Current residents' **Dino Cavallone **Rokudo Mukuro House Nineteen A double-storied house, one room on each floor. House Twenty Or should we say, what used to be house twenty. This building's in ruins. House Twenty-one This two-roomed house is unique in that it has a cellar. Of course, you couldn't tell by looking at it, but... *'Current Residents' **Agent Washington **Leonard L. Church House Twenty-two Two rooms. House Twenty-three Two rooms and a primitive well in the back. *'Current Residents' **Superbi Squalo **Lussuria Church The church is nothing out of the ordinary, as far as anyone could tell. There's a graveyard to the side, sure, but wouldn't most churches have this feature? The only slightly weird thing about it is that there is nothing inscribed on the headstones. *'Current Residents' **Chota Category:Locations Category:Info